heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Walker
|history= Born to a pair of people who never should've had children, Mary Alice Walker grew up rather quickly in the skeezy, filthy streets of Brooklyn, New York. Her father--a domestically abusive man, a junkie, a betting tout, and unscrupulous bastard--didn't wait very long to start pushing little Mary to "earning her keep." When she turned the ripe age of ten, he started selling her (in place of her mother) out to his friends, dealers, bookies, and loan sharks to pay his debts. After the first night of her daughter screaming for someone to save her, her mother killed herself by leaping out a window from their fifth floor apartment in the slums--in Mary's view, she escaped and got freedom from the abuse. For a while, there was no such escape for Mary. Her father forced her to sleep in the tiny closet, because it had a lock on the outside. She was kept barely nourished--so she didn't gain too much weight--and stocked in makeup and clothing that was far too mature for her. No matter what she did, how hard she begged, she was forced to sleep in that tiny, suffocating closet. She learned not to scream when she was put in the closet, as it ended in a beating until she was unconscious. So, she shut down and became comatose. During those long nights, where she only slept if she passed out from exhaustion, Mary's mind bubbled and roiled. Her rage and fear mixed a deadly concoction that was volatile--and, she was just waiting to explode. It is commonly thought that Typhoid was the first splinter to explode from Mary's consciousness and take over. Even Typhoid thinks so, and she lords this over Bloody. However... Bloody was actually the first. During a particularly disgusting session with a dealer who liked little girls, Mary's eyes went unfocused and her body went limp. The dealer called her father in, complaining that she wouldn't move or react. The second her father laid his hands on her, Mary's pupils narrowed dangerously and her mind exploded. She screamed an inhuman howl and his clothes burst into flames. The dealer tried to run away as Mary's father began screaming and trying to slap the flames out. Mary's murderous eyes flicked in his direction and the dealer also burst into flames. She got up off the bed, calmly gathered her things--some clothes, her purse, some money lying on the table, her coat, and shoes--and she set the rest of the apartment on fire, lighting various things as she walked slowly through the apartment. Bloody checked herself into a shady-as-fuck motel with the last ounce of energy she had, and putting the chain on the door, passed out. She slept for a whole day. She woke up as Mary. She had no idea where she was or what happened--only that she was...free. The owner of the motel comes banging on the door, wanting more money, because she only paid for a day. Mary cowered in the corner until the man went away. She took a shower, got herself dressed, and ran away. Living on the street was a scary prospect, but she knew how to hide and be quiet. She ate out of Dumpsters and washed herself in public restrooms. She knew this wasn't going to last for long. She had to find a way to survive. No other skills at hand, save selling her body, she turned to prostitution. Being fifteen, quite pretty, painted in garish makeup, and dressed immodestly, she was wandering the Red Light District. She shied away from the men who came looking at her, but a woman approached her and, almost immediately, Mary went with the woman. It just so happened that the woman was a madame in the Kingpin's employ. She was doing well, for a while. She was popular among the johns, being meek and grateful for not being abused or overly degraded. However, when one of her late father's skuzzy friends darkened her doorstep, Mary snapped. Her defenses were down, and when the man pointed at her and exclaimed her name, started yelling about the apartment burned to nothing, how she was supposed to be dead... Mary's eyelid twitched and Bloody threw out her hand and the man's knife flew neatly into it. Charging him with an animalistic howl, she stabbed him in the chest and kept stabbing, even as the man stumbled backwards. Eyes wild and bloodlust high, Bloody barreled through the door only to see...a strange lad(?) in an odd outfit accosting her fellow prosties. Being secretly in love with no less than three of them, she dove into the fray and, not wanting to scare her crushes, she decided against setting the room on fire. Unfortunately, the strange lad(?) landed a solid kick to her midsection as she tossed her favorite crush out of harm's way... And, she flew backwards, crashing through the window. Not unlike her mother before her, just in drastically different circumstances. She lost consciousness to the sounds of her sister prosties screaming while being attacked by some strange lad(?) in an odd outfit, kicking and punching his way through their ranks. Lying in the snow, she slipped into a coma. While in the hospital, her care paid for by Kingpin, things are cleaned up for her. The man she stabbed multiple times was an assassin for the Kingpin, making use of his connections to get a freebie at one of the Kingpin's brothels. Kingpin doesn't take lightly to the assassin's sloppiness and has him killed--officially, he died of complications in the hospital. When she awoke from coma, Typhoid was finally in control. Her heart rate spiked as she ripped out her IV and began climbing out of bed. When her sensors suddenly disconnected from her, alarms went off and a doctor rushed into the room. Seeing the coma patient was distressed, her eyes wild and seemingly unsteady on her feet, the doctor reached for a hypodermic with a sedative in it. Before she could be sedated, however, she stabbed the doctor in throat with the needle. Unfortunately, she was overpowered by multiple orderlies who came in after the doctor, all the while she struggled she screamed the names of her sister prostitutes--"Diamond, Roxie, Vanilla, Skye, Lala, Missy, Tits McGee!" After that, she was kept sedated by the hospital until someone came forward to take responsibility for her. Seeing the hospital's security footage, the Kingpin decided to replace assassin with this girl. It seemed poetic. So, he sent people, including the madame she knew, to collect her. When she awoke, however, she was Mary, again. She meekly went along with the madame and, based on the reports from the hospital, the people taking her were strongly encouraged to take her to a psychologist to see if she suffered from PTSD or worse. Having this information relayed back to him, the Kingpin did just that. Over time, it was determined that Mary had been through inhumane abuse and she was unaware of her violent behavior, or her split identities. Mary is given an apartment and an allowance "for disability," all provided by Fisk, through shell companies. Slowly, when in a stable environment, and she felt safe, Mary's DID leveled out and a pattern emerged. When active, Typhoid was recruited, trained, and honed to become an assassin. Bloody, when they could identify her, was kept under house-arrest, due to all of the serial murdering and stuff. It made for some expensive clean-ups for Kingpin, but her skills as an assassin when Typhoid more than made up for that. As for Mary... She remained oblivious. As she got older, and with therapy, she managed to overcome some of her more crippling fears. She was encouraged by her therapist to seek her dreams and, one bold day, she went out on a call for a soap opera. Landing the role did amazing things for her self-esteem, though the sleazy, seedy underbelly of soap opera production and direction meant that she still ended up giving blow jobs she'd rather not, and bent over desks she'd prefer not to bend over... But, the benefits were so worth it. She was gonna be a star! Or, she might have been. If not for her other selves and the messes they created for her. = Major Story Arcs = The logs on this page are listed in chronological order (as opposed to posting order), and represent only the major storylines (i.e. tinyplots) Mary has participated in. A full listing of her logs may, of course, be found on the Logs tab. (Yes, I stole this from Shift.) ---- Monstrous Love (ongoing) * February 19th,2014 — Scuzz Bukkit Tango —- Typhoid Mary, out for a bender and some well-deserved time away from Deadpool and Harley, is sniffed out by one Victor Creed...who later takes her home. * February 22rd, 2014 — Even Monsters Deserve Love —- Typhoid Mary returns home after getting healed up from the rather intense night with Creed...only to find he'd been sleeping in her bedroom while she was out. Her roommates, Harley Quinn and Deadpool, ditch her to fend for herself. * February 23rd, 2014 — Bread, Meet Toothpick —- Victor drags Mary along to a celebration of the construction of the Staten Island Mutant Action Center, and introduces her to Magneto, a man he greatly respects. Also, he holds Mary's hand, and calls her his 'ladyfriend'. After the socializing was over with, Creed took Typhoid out on another wild night...that ended in another dangerously painful morning. * February 24th,2014 — Poor Sweet Mary —- Cut up more badly than she lets on, Typhoid Mary slips out on a sleeping Creed, grabs a taxi, and pays a rather supine visit to Dr. Erik Lehnsherr. She tells him she needs help, she needs to keep up better--she can't keep draining her healer, she needs a more permanent solution. He makes her an offer of an experimental treatment, warning her of the possible risks of cancer and/or death. She--being reckless, manic, self-destructive, and deliriously doped up--agrees immediately. When Magneto brings her out of her procedure, however...Typhoid isn't the one in control. }} OOC Information Actor: Olga Kurylenko Alts: Miss Martian RP Likes: Angsty - Comedic - Dark - Gritty - Heroic - Romantic - Social - Weird RP Dislikes: Classic Category:FC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character